This invention is directed to a columbarium having at least five outer upstanding sides. The columbarium may be one level, multi-level, ground level or elevated.
Columbarium""s are well known and of many sizes and shapes. For example, U.S. Patent Des 395,121 shows a round shaped columbarium. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,692,344 and 5,765,269 show columbaria formed in pyramid shape. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,979,124 and 4,521,999 show columbaria of rectangular shape.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a columbarium structure which is both durable and pleasing to the eye.
Another object of the invention is a columbarium structure which may be enlarged.
Another object of the invention is to provide a columbarium structure which is both durable and inexpensive to construct.
Another object of the invention is to provide a columbarium with compartments of adjustable size.
Another object of the invention is to provide a columbarium with doors or cover hangers which are easily released and securely locked.
Another object of the invention is a columbarium with elevating support structure.
The instant invention is directed to a columbarium which is constructed to have at least one unit with a generally planar bottom surface and a plurality of vertical outer sides each having a corner and at least one opening which provides access to a compartment for receiving cremation remains. The columbarium is formed preferably with six outer sides and is constructed primarily of concrete. Each outer side may have three openings with each being defined by inwardly extending vertical divider walls separating top and bottom surfaces. Preferably the inwardly extending walls terminate in a common interior vertical rear wall.
Generally, a plurality of units of substantially the same dimensions are stacked one on top of the other to form a stacked array of units. Each unit includes a plurality of vertical support walls with each vertical support wall having a top surface with an elongated locking member formed thereon. Likewise, the bottom surface of each unit is provided with a plurality of mating elongated locking members which are adapted to be positioned so that they mate with respective of the support wall locking members from the next lower unit in the stacked array. In this manner a stable multi-level columbarium of stable construction is formed.
A closure door is associated with each of the openings. Each door is constructed to have at least on its outer surface a permanent, decorative material selected from the group consisting of marble, granite, brass, bronze, aluminum, plastic, glass, fiberglass, lead, masonry, ceramic, and concrete. Each door includes an upper and a lower locking member secured with its inner side. The locking members are designed to engage with the top and bottom surfaces of each compartment.
A columbarium formed of a multiplicity of vertically stacked interlocked units. Each unit is formed to have a generally planar, hexagonal base with a plurality of upstanding inner walls formed over one surface to form a central hexagon shaped hall. A plurality of upstanding divider and support walls are located around the perimeter of the hall defining a plurality of outwardly facing open compartments. Each of the support walls is arranged to extend from each outer corner of the base to an aligned corner of the inner peripheral walls. The divider walls are positioned between each adjacent pair of support walls to divide the space between the support walls into substantially equal volumes. A cover is provided for the uppermost unit of the stacked units. The arrangement forms compartments which are defined by the inner side, the respective divider and/or support walls, upper and lower surfaces of the base, and in the case of the uppermost unit, the lower surface of the cover. A door is provided for closing each of the chambers.
The units may be constructed whereby all of its walls and the base are formed from the same continuous material, preferably molded concrete. The units may be formed from other materials such as those selected from the group consisting of granite, marble, stone, plastic, and aluminum.
The top surface of each of the support walls is provided with an interlocking configuration. Also, the bottom surface of the cover and each base is provided with a mating interlocking configuration positioned to mate with the aligned configuration of each support wall locking the stacked units in position.
There are a multiple of construction arrangements. In one, units are formed from molded concrete with the thickness of all vertical walls being less at the top than at the base to facilitate mold release. In another, the divider walls are removable providing variable sizes for the chambers.
The lowermost of the stacking units may be supported on a ground level surface. Alternatively, it may be supported in an elevated position above ground level. An open faced support podium having a plurality of support walls may be utilized for supporting the lowermost unit in an elevated position.
A columbarium formed as a unitary unit having a base with a center axis and at least five vertical outer faces with each face being separated from an adjacent faces by a corner. A plurality of upstanding support walls extend from each of the corners toward the axis and a cover which is supported by the support walls extends slightly beyond the outer extremities thereof. The cover forms with the base and the support walls a plurality of compartments with each compartment having an outwardly directed opening. A door is provided for covering each opening of each compartment so that cremated remains may be stored in each compartment.
A columbarium which includes a base having a generally circular outer configuration forming more than four outer planar vertical sides, each defined by a pair of corners. A generally circular inner area defined by a plurality of vertical inner sides. At least three support components, each having first and second interconnected side support walls are supported in spaced position about the base. A cover is engaged by an upper surface of the support walls forming with the base and the inner sides, a plurality of compartments for receiving cremation remains. A plurality of divider walls and side panels are interfitted between and with the cover and base forming additional compartments. A removable door allowing access and closure of each compartment is provided.
Each door is generally rectangular and of a size slightly larger than the opening which it covers. This provides for complete closure of the opening with the door in position. Each door includes an inner and an outer surface with upper and lower locking members secured with the inner surface thereof. At least one of the locking members include a spring biased pin. Locking grooves are formed in the lower surface of the cover and the upper surface of the base adjacent the opening of each compartment. The upper and lower locking members are adapted to engage in respective of these grooves securing the door in position. There is also a channel formed in the lower surface of the cover which extends over and across each opening. The channel is of such a depth as to receive the upper edge of the doors when they are positioned to close the openings and to also allow upward movement of the door which compresses the spring biased locking unit allowing the other locking member to be freed of its associated groove thus unlocking the door for removal.